


Let me

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Swearing, M/M, No Smut, RPF, Self Confidence Issues, Slice of Life, people being disgustingly in love, reassurance, self-deprecating language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: Michael has a tendency to over-think and make himself doubt everything, even the loveliest and most wonderful things that ever happened to him. So, even when he finds himself cuddled up with the man of his dreams, he can't stop himself from asking questions that David doesn't know how to answer.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning (I can still say that, it's not yet noon), I saw very soft pictures of MS on tumblr today and it reminded me to finish this little thing and here we are now. This is not part of my other DT/MS fics (just saying this so nobody is confused _Kat_ ) but just a little stand-alone that I couldn't get out of my head until I'd written it down.   
> As usual, this is rpf, so if you don't like that I don't know why you're here and if you're one of the persons mentioned in the tags, I'm sorry and I love you and you're wonderful people (I'm sure).

'Could you love someone like me?' Michael murmurs, continuing to stroke his fingers through David's soft hair.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Could you ever- I don't know, I mean- could you love someone like me? When you can have basically everyone?'  
'Someone like you? Michael, I have no idea what you're talking about. I already love you.'  
'Yeah, but what if I wasn't- Well. Not _not_ me. That would be beside the point. If I was me, but _just_ me. Not Michael Sheen. Not a fucking _celebrity_ ,' he says with the particular disdain he reserves for this particular self-descriptor. 'Just me,' he adds quietly, eyes turned downwards. 'Just a fifty year old Welsh weirdo with too much hair and too much belly.'

'There's nothing too much about you.'  
It actually sounds like he means it. But then again, David is an outstanding actor, so who knows. Certainly not Michael. 

'You know that's not true.'  
'Don't tell me what I know or don't know,' David replies evenly.  
He leans up from Michael's chest to kiss him on the lips. Michael lets him. The storm outside isn't letting up and it doesn't look like they could have any reason to leave the house anytime soon.

'Could you, though?' He's not letting this go. He could pretend the question hasn't been sitting behind his teeth for days, that the idea hasn't been forming in the reaches of his too active brain since that first kiss, those first words afterwards, the unexpected reply a repetition of them.  
'Michael, how in God's name am I supposed to answer this? Is it not enough to know that I do love you, as you are, celebrity and all, right now?'

It should be, shouldn't it? And he doesn't know why he's even asking because it's not like he's actually questioning David's motives. The man's a much bigger star than him by all rights. But maybe that is why he's asking. 

Because he feels like maybe he's become just famous enough, just interesting enough for someone like David to even think about him. It's not fair to David, probably. And if his therapist is actually worth his money, then it's probably not fair to Michael, either. But who knows. Of course Laura is not gonna tell him yes, he's completely un-lovable, and yes, he's right, nobody's ever really gonna want _him_. He's paying her. She's not gonna tell him he's too nervous, too fragile, too much for anyone to love, much less someone like David who is too precious, too kind for his own good and who'd never tell Michael to just fuck off because he's being clingy and annoying (even when he very much is). 

Now, that's not fair to his therapist _or_ David.

'Michael? Talk to me. Did I do anything? Say anything?' David is frowning and basically all Michael wants now is to smooth his frown. He couldn't care less about the crinkles in the corners of David's eyes or any lines that may appear around his mouth when he smiles, as much as David likes to lament those signs of aging.  
He does care about his wrinkled forehead, though, and the worried expression in his oh so expressive eyes. Not because it makes him look any less attractive. (If he weren't so fucked up, Michael wouldn't have to admit to himself that it might even make David even more attractive. When he's worried about him. Laura would probably whack him over the head for that.) It's because he genuinely never wants David to have any reason to be upset. 

Ah, there it is. What's the reason David is upset right now? Or better, who? So, it follows that if Michael hadn't kissed David, hadn't dropped his wasted heart at David's feet and made him take it by sheer virtue of David being too polite to step on it, if Michael weren't as needy and demanding, as bloody insecure as he is, David wouldn't be upset right now. So. If Michael weren't there, neither would the frown on David's face. (Laura would definitely whack him over the head for this.)

David's hand on his cheek brings him back to the present, to a concerned look in David's eye and the darkening of the sky outside. Have they really spent the whole afternoon in bed?

'Are you still with me, love?' David asks.  
Michael nods. Maybe he shouldn't, shouldn't even want to, but he does. He wants. He closes his eyes and leans back. David follows, his cheek scratchy against Michael's chest, but in a good way, and kisses his throat.  
'If you're gonna think so loudly, you could at least let me take part. And no, I'm not mad at you, I'm not leaving, I'm not tired of you. I just love you and want you to be happy, above all else.' David's voice is gentle, but firm, making no allowance for a disagreement. So this is not up for discussion. That's surprisingly nice and immediately Michael wants more of it.  
'Tell me why,' he pleads. He crosses the fingers of one hand with David's and rests them above David's heart. 

'Because I do. It's been you since day one. The table read. The way you looked at me and I couldn't look away. You must've noticed, surely?'  
'Thought you were just weirded out by my staring, to be honest,' Michael replies, cheeks heated by a flush threatening to overtake his entire face.  
'And then, when we actually started shooting. Michael, you're goddamn brilliant! I know I have a reputation, er, for being friendly with colleagues and it's true because for the most part I really have been working with the most kind and wonderful people, but that doesn't make it any less true that working with you has been an absolute joy from start to finish. And _not_ working with you...well...that's even better.' Michael feels the smile against his chest, followed by a quick kiss. He draws a shaky breath. Tells himself that this is good and to enjoy it (while it lasts). 

'I love you,' he says into David's hair.

'And I love you. Can you believe that?' He doesn't say _please_ but Michael hears it nevertheless. He understands, on a level above his own emotions, the level that is concerned with worrying about other people's emotions, particularly David's at the moment. He understands that maybe David needs reassurement just like he does. And it probably shouldn't, but that makes it easier for Michael to put aside his own anxiety for the moment and tell him.

'I believe you. Sorry I'm such a mess.'  
'Mmh, you're not a mess. You're lovely, is what you are.'

Michael doesn't say 'No, _you_ are lovely' but he pulls David up and puts all his unspoken adoration into his kiss and his fingers caressing David's face and his arm circling David's waist and David lets him. He holds David close, David's arms wrapping around his neck, still warm, still gentle but strong and confident.

'Let me love you,' David breathes into the kiss. 'Let me love you. And keep you,' he whispers.

And Michael lets him.


End file.
